Marcus Van Sciver
Marcus Van Sciver is a turnblood vampire, and key player in the House of Chthon and a subsequent revolt against the Chthonian purebloods. Van Sciver maintained the front of a wealthy businessman set out to restore aging buildings in Detroit, and used a hotel as his base of operations. His true goal was to perfect "Aurora", an anti vampirism vaccine for the purebloods, and to develop a virus targeted only at pureblood secretly. Van Sciver was responsible for killing Zac Starr, his personal familiar, which lead him to turn Krista Starr, setting the events of "Blade: The Series" into motion. Biography Early Life Van Sciver moved into Detroit from England with his fiancee. He wanted to open a storefront, however, Damek of the house Armaya and his thugs extorted him by wrecking his store and raping his beloved. He was subsequently fed to the House of Chthon, who turned him. Over the next century, Van Sciver became a noted member of Chthon, despite his status as a turnblood. Sometime prior to the series, he sent Chase and Dr Vonner to kidnap several Armayans and a vampire named Sands and experimented on them as a first step to preparing "Aurora", a vaccine which would render vampires invulnerable to silver, garlic, and sunlight. Meeting Krista Starr Van Sciver became more and more of a public figure, renovating deteriorated buildings in Detroit. At some point, he discovered that Zach Starr was a spy in his House and decided to eliminate him. This attracted the attention of his military veteran sister, Krista, who began investigating and joined forces with Blade. Blade sent her to place a tracker on Marcus, however she was already known to him. She attempted to snipe Marcus, but was captured by Chase. Marcus turned Krista, despite needing "the board's" permission and not going through any trouble to get it. It was said he "raised a few eyebrows". Although Krista would have become another vampire, she was given serum by Blade and resumed working for him covertly. Van Sciver used a strain of Aurora on his closest bodyguard, Fritz, however he knew in advance that the strain was ineffective. He was already working on a secret project to annihilate the purebloods at this point- his familiar, Doctor Vonner had injected a woman named Vanessa with some kind of fluid which caused her to be pregnant under the cover she was helping a couple that couldn't conceive. He first sent Chase after Vanessa to protect her, however Chase was defeated by Blade. Chase, while on business for Van Sciver in Las Vegas, reunited with a pureblood from the House of Erebus. Although it appeared at first that Marcus was mistreated Chase, prompting the pureblood to buy her freedom from him, it was later learned this was a ruse to capture a pureblood- he was later killed as a test subject for Marcus' secret project. Marcus eventually exacted revenge on Damek, and ashed him. He also attempted to kill Charlotte, a pureblood who was his superior and liason to the "board", by placing a bomb on her plane. This failed- Charlotte warned the remaining purebloods to Marcus' treachery. Marcus attempted to gas the purebloods at a meeting with his secret pureblood toxin, however he was sabotaged by Chase, who sold out to Charlotte. The purebloods were prepared to feed on Marcus. Marcus was saved at the last moment by- of all people- Blade, who launched a canister of the toxin into the air and shot it open, killing every pureblood and advancing Marcus to head of the House of Chthon. Marcus and Blade dueled with swords. Blade nearly killed Marcus, but he was distracted by Krista. Marcus and Krista escaped. Marcus afterwards turned on Krista, grabbing her by the throat after deducing that she has been working for Blade the entire time. Personality Van Sciver views the living as being dead as they were passive that were oblivious to true layers of life. He sees that the human's dulled senses cannot unlock the true beauty of the world. As a vampire, he believes that their senses opened up so many new facets of pleasure. He feels that loyalty is important and does not tolerate betrayal, as demonstrated with him having traitors killed. On turning a person into a vampire, Marcus feels that biting them is for savages and that this is not the most reliable form of transmission. In his life, he has stated that he has killed a lot of people over his existence. On Zack Starr, he stated that he did not kill him out of pleasure and that he did like him. However, he felt that Zack was a waste of life as he was a person that took from the world and did not contribute. Thus, he stated his death was better off for the world. He had a different view on his twin sister Krista Starr as he felt that the opposite of him as she was everything that he was not. Marcus said himself that destruction is needed in order to build a new and better world. It was this reason that he worked on Aurora as he intended to eliminate the Purebloods whereupon he would bring a better age for the House of Chthon. Powers & Abilities As a vampire, Marcus has abilities that were beyond that of a normal human with heightened senses such as accurate sight allowing him to see a sharpshooter hidden on a rooftop building and enhanced strength that allows him to overpower his opponents. Similar to the rest of his kind, he was vulnerable to silver and allergic to the effects of garlic.Category:Blade series characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villians